Lost Time
by brmngirl
Summary: Nuraku has a plan to get the Shikon Jewel. He seals the well after Kagome fall in and speads the well 15 years ahead. Will Inuyasha see Kagome agian? Will things be different? Read and find out. Sorry I suck at summeries. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. No, honestly I don't.

Lost Time

Chapter 1

Through the peaceful night, one figure ran fast through the forest. Inuyasha carried a very sick Kagome toward the sacred well.

'The sooner I get Kagome to her family the faster she gets better.' he thought. For a few weeks now the secret was out that they confessed their love for each other. Inuyasha marked her among other things. Now she was sick with a really high fever.

"Inu-yasha," she spoke weekly. She couldn't move much. Any movement caused her discomfort.

"Hang on Kagome. We're almost there." he whispered to the sick girl on his back. He made it to the well and sat her on the edge. He felt forehead and noticed that her fever was getting higher.

He was so much into worrying about Kagome that he didn't notice Nuraku standing a few feet behind him. Nuraku smiled at the predicament the hanyou was in. It was all going according to his plan.

"Well Inuyasha, it looks like your mate is sick," he stated with malice.

Inuyasha turned around with the quickness. "Nuraku" he spat. 'Damn. I can't fight him with Kagome sick.' he thought.

He gently sat Kagome on the ground. "Inu…yasha" she spoke. She didn't have the strength to finish her sentence, let alone sit up. Inuyasha leaned her against the well.

"Don't worry Kagome," he said sensing her distress. "This will be over quick and you will be back in your time getting better. Promise."

Kagome smiled and then fell into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha turned to Nuraku and glared. "All right Nuraku, let's end this," he growled.

"Ku ku ku" Nuraku snickered. "Do you think that's what I'm here for? I have a new purpose and you won't know of it till it's to late."

Inuyasha didn't waste a minute. He charged Nuraku with Tetsusaiga. Nuraku grew many tentacles and sent them swiping at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got ready to use the wind scar hoping it would put an end to Nuraku.

Kagome awoke from the commotion of the fight. She saw Inuyasha fight Nuraku's tentacles. She tried to stand up with much help from the well. "I can sense the shard.' she though.

"Inuyasha aim for the center of Nuraku's body. That's where the shards are." she screamed with all her energy.

This got Nuraku's attention. "Wench!" he screamed as he swiped his tentacle at her. Kagome was trying to fight for balance.

Inuyasha ran towards her but didn't make it in time. Kagome lost her balance and fell into the well. There was a purple glow and then it went away.

"You basterd!" he yelled. Inuyasha ran for the well about to jump in but a tentacle rammed him into a tree pinning him.

Nuraku smiled then started to chant a spell. Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it. "Let me go!" he screamed. He then saw the well go red.

"What did you do to the well?" he screamed. His only thought was Kagome. 'She could be in the well hurt. She's still sick and her family doesn't know she's there. I hope she's alright.' he thought.

Nuraku just smiled. "You'll find out in three month's." he said. "Until then."

With that he left as quickly and quietly as he came. 'What's he talking about?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He walked over to the well. It was now time to check on Kagome. He took a big leap into the well only to be repelled by a barrier. It shocked Inuyasha and flew him back ten feet. He kept trying but each time was the same effect. He just couldn't get into the well, which means…

'I can't see Kagome,' he thought as his heart started to break. With as much anger and sorrow he was feeling, he screamed into the night sky.

"Kagome!"

Hello! I hope you like the first chapter. I am finishing the second chapter as we speak. I am hoping to have it up in two days maybe. Depends on my classes. Please r&r. I would love input. For my other fanfic, I'm typing chapter two now so look for it maybe by Monday at the latest. R&r that one too please.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Time

Chapter Two

15 years later in the present time…

A brown pair of eyes stared straight ahead, bored of class. Amber Higurashi listened attentively while hoping that the bell would ring soon. She heard small whispers in the front of class. She always sits in the back away from people.

"I wish she would take that hat off." One would say. She knew they were talking about her. I hurt her but she never let them notice that she could hear them. She had a special gift when it came to good hearing. They were other whisper saying that she was weird and a lot of insulting stuff.

Amber was not the popular girl in school. Far from it, she was the one that no one liked. Now don't get me wrong, she wasn't a troublemaker or hateful to people. She was just different. Being different didn't get people to like you. She's a kind person and likes to sit alone fearing rejection that she got from so much people.

The bell finally rang and she walks out the door. She got to her locker to grab her stuff and placed in her locker. She went to leave but saw a large line forming. Amber looked up at the banner that held up. 'Everyone is signing up for the talent show.' she thought. She got into the smallest line to sign up. She wasn't sure of what she was going to do.

She finally got to the table and started to fill out the form when Kiri took the paper from her. "You are so not going to sign up. What can you do?" Kiri said with a nasty smile on her face. The sheet was then taken out of her hand by the principle.

"If Miss Higurashi wants to join the talent show then she can. This is not just for the popular people it's for everyone." she replied. She handed the paper back to Amber watching as she finished filling it out. She then stuck it in with the other filled out papers.

Amber didn't waste anytime in leaving. She always liked the principle. She was always nice to her. She didn't judge her like everyone else. She walked out the door and began to walk home. She got two blocks when two people jumped her and threw her to the ground.

Amber looked up to see Kiki and two of her friends. They weren't too happy. "You don't have any talent. You're nothing. Maybe it would be good to you choke on stage." Kiri said to Amber.

Amber tried to get up to run but her friends were holding her down. "Let me go!" she cried. Amber was good at holding her feelings in. She would let them she her hurt or angry.

"No. I'm tired of seeing you wear those ridiculous hats. What are you hiding under that pathetic hat? Tasha, Krista, hold her down. I'm going to take that thing off of your head." She said as she reached down.

Amber struggled and tried to get away. Kiki grabbed her off and gasped at what she saw. Amber's black hair with white streaks in various spots fell from under her hat to the mid of her back. On top of her head were two triangles that resemble animal ears. She looked up at them and the sunlight hit her eyes perfectly bring the amber out that was hidden.

"You really are a freak aren't you? Well, well, well, the little freak has a secret. This is why you wear stupid hats and why you never look at people straight in the eyes. What till everyone finds out. You'll be the laughing stock." Kiki said as she started to laugh.

Amber used all her power not to cry. She pushed Krista and Trista off of her and ran. She ran all the way home. She failed to stop a couple tears from falling.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Higurashi was making dinner when she heard the door close. "Amber, how was school?" she asked.

She waited for reply but didn't get one. Instead she heard running up the stairs and the slamming of the door. 'That answers my question.' she thought.

She walked up the stairs to the door that had once been her daughter's. She smiled at the memory then knocked on her granddaughter's door.

"Amber, can I please come in?" she asked. She listened closely to hear a "fine" from the other side of the door. 'Just like her father.' She thought as another smile came. She opened the door to find the 15 year old looking out the window. She could tell her granddaughter was upset.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?' she said as she sat next to her. Amber kept quiet. She didn't want to talk about it. "Amber you will feel better if you talk about it."

"No, I won't. No matter what I say or do I will always be different." She finally said.

Mrs. Higurashi looked confused. She was not sure where this was coming from. "Did something happen at school?" she asked. She notice how her granddaughter shifted as to answer her question.

"They were making fun of me and told me that I couldn't go out for the talent show. They then jumped me after school and found out about my ears." she said. Mrs. Higurashi frowned at her granddaughter. She knew who much she hated to have her ears mocked.

"Sweetie, you do know you are better then them? You're sweet and caring. You just need to be open with your feelings." she replied.

"I know. It's hard. I know I'm better than them. I'm going to prove that at the talent show." she said with a smile. Her grandmother could always make her feel better. She didn't like to cry. She didn't like anyone to she her as less then she was. She only trusted her family.

"Let's go downstairs. You could help me with dinner. Your uncle is coming over for dinner," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll just change out of my school uniform." Amber said as she was looking for through her dresser.

"Okay meet you in the kitchen." Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the room.

- - - - -

Amber went to fix the table when the doorbell rang. Amber walked over to the door and opened it to find her uncle Souta. He looked at his niece with a smile. She looked just like her mother. "Hey Yasha." he smiled.

Amber face brightened. He was the only one who called her by her middle name. "Hey Uncle Souta. Dinners almost ready."

Souta was older now. Being 25 and out on his own he visited a lot. He went inside and helped set the table. After dinner, Souta helped his mother with the dishes. Amber went outside for a while. "Mom, have you told anything to Amber?" he asked.

His mother smiled. "No, that's her father's job." she replied. Souta remembered that day when Kagome couldn't get back to the feudal era. She was so heartbroken.

"What if he can't ever get back here? She may never know the truth," he said with worry in his voice. He cared for his niece very much. He helped raise her and she looked up to him. He just wishes that her father were the one she looked up too.

His mother smiled. "He will find a way to get here. He's not one to give up," she said.

- - - - - -

Amber sat on her swing that her uncle made for her a long time ago. She asked him to put it on the sacred tree when she was little. She was always drawn to it. She remembered her mother always looking sadly at it.

She had a feeling that it had to do with her father. She felt lonely knowing her father wasn't around. Her mother made it clear to her that he didn't abandon them. When she would ask her mother about him, she would always a sad expression on her face.

'All Grandma would say was that he couldn't get back and that the fact of him not knowing I exist.' she thought. It hurt her that her father didn't know that she was born. She grew up missing the love from one family member that knew nothing about her. She often wished that she would meet him and maybe be complete.

She looked over to the well. She always made her wish but it never came true. She walks over to the well house and entered it. She was never a loud to go in there but she was never one to listen. She sat down on the edge of the well looking at the necklace that her mother had given her. On the gold chain was a bottle that had 3 pink jewels. Since the day her mother had given them to her, she never went anywhere without them.

'I'm supposed to protect this. From what?' she thought. Her mother told her to keep them close and to protect them. She never had time to explain from what. She rocked back and forth thinking about everything.

Her train of thought stray to the talent show. Now she wasn't so sure about it. She didn't like the fact that all eyes were going to be on her. She was the outcast. She was used to not being the center of attention. The only time she was the center of attention was when she got mocked or mad fun of. Just like today.

She leaned back and lost her balance and fell into the well. "Shit…" she screamed as she fell. She found herself surrounded by a pink glow. "What's going on?" she said to herself. She found herself landing softly on the ground.

"That was odd," she stated as she stood up. She looked up as she dusted herself off. "Hello, Uncle Souta, I fell down the well." she screamed hoping someone would hear her.

When no one came she decided she would have to get herself out of the jam. She started to climb up a vine till she reached the top. She looked out to see nothing but trees, trees and more trees. There was no buildings, no sidewalks, not even crowded streets.

She sat on the edge of the well extremely confused. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She got up and decided to walk. Maybe she will find a place familiar and know where she was. She walked through the forest and saw the sacred tree. "I have to be almost home." she smiled.

She walked over to it but found that it looking rather young to her. She walked over and sat on the on the trunk to think. 'Okay, let's think about this situation. I'm lost in a parallel world maybe by myself. Well no friends at least but I'm used to that. I'm not expecting any here.' she thought.

She was so into thinking to herself that she didn't notice the strand monster that was creeping on her. He moved to strike her on the right while growling.

Amber heard the growling and looked behind her to see a paw coming right at her. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she pushed herself to the left to avoid it. She rolled on the ground into a crouch. She looked at the beast that tried to take a swipe at her. "Who are you?" she asked. She tried not to be scared. She hated to be weak.

"I'm Toshi, the bear demon. You look nice to eat." he smiled as he drooled.

"I don't think so." She said as she grabbed the biggest stick that she could hold. The demon came at her with claws ready. She swung the stick at it hitting it in the shoulder. The demon got angry and caught the stick as she went for another swing. With the stick in hand, he snapped it in half taking away her only line of defense.

"Shit" was all she said as she saw the back paw coming at her slamming her into something hard. She didn't know that she hit the tree as her world went black.

- - - - -

Inuyasha was doing usual moping in the forest. It's been three month's since Kagome went back to her time. The only thing he could think of was that she couldn't get back since Nuraku sealed the well. That was his plan and he won.

The other's missed her terribly. Sango missed the talks she would have with her. She was like a sister to Kagome. Miroku missed the friendship he had with her even though she thought he was a pervert. She stuck by him anyways. She even got a few whacks at him for his cursed hand. Shippo missed his mother figure. She protected him from Inuyasha and cared for him.

Inuyasha continued walking when he caught the scent of a demon. 'I need to take out my aggression on some one.' he thought. He walks over to where the scent was and found the demon. The demon noticed him and began to charge at him. Inuyasha jumped to dodge him landing behind him. The demon turned around while trying to hit him with his claws. Inuyasha dodge every attack growing tried of the demons lack to hit a target. He flexed his claws readying his attack. "Iron weaver soul stealer" he screamed as he slashed his claws at the demon. The attack hit dead on and the demon was no more.

He was very proud of himself. That was until he heard a soft muffled moan.

"What the hell was that?' he asked no one in general. He turned to where the demon was standing when found it. Leaning over near the base of the tree, he found a young girl lying on the ground with a nasty bump on her head. Her eyes opened and she spoke but not coherent. She saw a figure but blacked out again.

"Oh great" he muttered under his breath. He picked up the girl very carefully and carried her to the village to Kaede.

- - - -

**There you go. Another chapter finished. This one was way longer than the first one. I hope you guys like it. I'm real sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of schoolwork to deal with. I have been taking my little notebook into class to write. Please be patient. I will update. I promise**

**To Reviewer:**

**IttleBit InuFan: Thank you for the review and the advice. I tried to do better with the detail and it's longer. Lat me know what you think. I love input. Thanks again. You helped me a lot.**

**Aroura: Thanks for the review. You will have to wait and see.**

**yashafan1: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to do more detail with the battle. Let me know what you think. I also hope that I put more feeling in it. Thanks for your help. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **

**For everyone that reads this please review. I love to have help with my writing. I love improving my writing. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Laterz!**


End file.
